


【SD】Talkin' About Dancin'.

by AIGRET



Series: Alpha/Omega Alternative Universe [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cunnilingus, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean Winchester
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIGRET/pseuds/AIGRET
Summary: 试图分开一对已结合的Alpha和Omega就像试图分开两块不干胶黏在一起的定时炸弹一样，不仅反人类，而且危险。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Alpha/Omega Alternative Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009191
Kudos: 36





	【SD】Talkin' About Dancin'.

**Author's Note:**

> 接前两篇ABO的时间线（单独看不影响阅读）

***  
试图分开一对Alpha和Omega就像试图分开两块用不干胶黏在一起的磁铁一样是一种反人类行为。

试图分开一对已结合的Alpha和Omega就像试图分开两块不干胶黏在一起的定时炸弹一样，不仅反人类，而且危险。

Dean尝试过了，真的，他非常努力地尝试了。

自从他和Sam不小心滚上床又不小心地打上了完全结合的标记，在John面前费尽心思掩盖身上的Alpha标记突然就变成了Dean Winchester的终生课题。从购买仿真皮肤Omega贴剂再到使用Omega信息素香水，为此他甚至不得不万分沉痛地拨出了原本用来买色情杂志的预算，Sam听完都鼓起了掌。

但是他可以掩盖Alpha信息素的味道，却抗拒不了身体里奔涌的本能。刚才那个比喻句怎么说的来着？磁铁，没错。他真的不知道他俩到底是怎么吸到一起的！

每次在他反应过来之前，他就已经窝进了Sam的怀里，Sam的手指无意识地梳理着他毛茸茸乱翘的短发，柔软的脸颊贴在他的脖颈上，嘴唇磨蹭着那块敏感的腺体，把信息素偷偷蹭过去。于是他立刻感觉陷进了一大片在阳光下晒得干燥又暖烘烘的稻草里，除了就那么懒洋洋地躺着什么也不想做。Impala宽敞的后座被他们弄得像度蜜月的豪华房车。如果John有仔细看上他在后座睡得东倒西歪的男孩们哪怕一眼，八成就会立刻停车随机把他的一个幸运儿子扔出车厢。

爸绝对不会同意这件事的。

Dean百分之百确信这一点，甚至光是想想John可能会有的大发雷霆的表情都让Dean想打哆嗦。

上一次他们住进一家有位特别善解人意的漂亮前台的汽车旅馆的时候，那个笑容甜美的金发女孩看了一眼John，又看了看他身后的Sam和Dean，立刻露出了了然的表情：“那么，一间情侣间和一间单人间？”

“情侣？不，Sam跟我住一——”John愣了一下，边说边转过头去看他的俩儿子，于是后半截话就硬生生消失在了喉咙里。那场景很像他们的老式磁带卡碟，但Dean连扯一下嘴角都不敢。他条件反射啪地站直，用手肘拼命戳Sam的肚子，Sam蜷了一下身体，发出一声长长的抱怨，不高兴地嘟囔起来。

我的老天。Dean险些眼前一黑提前看见世界末日来临。

然后他就听见John沉稳威严的声音从头顶响了起来。

“Sam，”John沉声说。

“把你的手从你哥腰上拿开。”

Sam看上去很想说不，所以Dean抢先踹了他一脚。他简直不能理解为什么一对上他们的爹Sam就立刻恨不得浑身都竖起反骨，所以他只能安慰自己两个Alpha挤在同一个屋檐下就是这样的，在这一点上就连温彻斯特家都能作为普通家庭关系样本，家庭成员之间剑拔弩张的那种。

Dean痛恨自己不得不每次都需要出来打圆场，但他还是捏了捏Sam的手，把他弟推开了。而且他不是故意的，他向他不怎么信的上帝发誓，绝对是在酒吧泡妞养成的习惯，或者都怪该死的AO相吸的信息素，他的手指飞快地勾了一下Sam的手心，指尖顺着滚烫的纹路划过去。

他的弟弟先是愣了一下，眨了眨亮晶晶的狗狗眼，然后低头抿起嘴角笑了。

Dean喜欢Sam腼腆的微笑，好像他还是那个整天牵着Dean衣角奶声奶气的小男孩，如果不是一段条件反射的电流噼里啪啦地窜上他的脊椎的话。

操。

他知道Sam Bitch Face Winchester这幅表情，如果今天晚上Sam不想尽办法爬到他哥床上把Dean从睡梦里拖出来再送到高潮的话，他就把名字反着写。

***  
“不。”

Sam又一次把这句话说了出来，他盯着John，一字一句地提出反对意见，“不行。”

John的脸色也阴沉得可怕，“我不需要你的意见。”

“哦，你不？”Sam说，“那你也不需要我们的帮忙。”

夹在中间的Dean试图去拽Sam的胳膊，他拍了拍Sam的衣袖：“C'mon，C'mon，冷静点，Sammy。”

Sam甩开Dean的手，榛绿色的细长眼睛瞪着他：“要猎杀的是个可能以Omega为目标的怪物，你知道你跟着去有多危险吗？！”

Sam的嗓音还处在少年和青年之间尴尬的转变期，Dean从来没想过那把清澈的嗓子压低之后竟然他妈的性感得要命，有什么东西藏在他的声调背后，浓稠得像蜜，危险得像蛇，胸腔里发出嘶嘶的共鸣。他突然就愣在原地，口干舌燥动弹不得，浑身上下每根神经和每个细胞都紧绷起来大叫着向Alpha臣服，而另一部分警觉的猎人天性让他无意识地去摸别在皮带里的匕首。

“别对着你哥用Alpha Growl，”还好John及时把Dean从冻结状态救了出来，他压抑着怒火的声音就像凿子敲开坚冰，“Son.”

Sam一下子反应过来，连忙把视线从他哥那张已经开始聚集红晕和水雾的漂亮面孔上移开，声音也迅速回归了正常，好像骤然放开即将绷紧到断裂的弦，“抱歉，Dean，我不是有意……”他看起来大概就像个肆无忌惮利用自己的性别优势欺凌Omega的混蛋。

Dean猛地松了一口气，摇了摇头。放在平时他八成会破口大骂，但是此时此刻他的胸膛还在急促地起伏，Alpha Growl总是会对Omega产生影响，但他从来没在生理课本上学过它对结合的Omega的作用会这么恐怖，Alpha浓烈的占有欲像丝绸一样幽暗地滑过他的脊背。Dean的心脏跳得像只磕了药的兔子，还要担惊受怕John会不会察觉出什么异常。他悄悄打量John的表情。

“好吧，既然你反对Dean去——”John皱了皱眉。

Dean大声叹息着把自己摔进床铺里，弹簧床垫轻盈地弹了两下。他随手抓起桌边的薯片，拆开包装袋时碎屑星星点点洒在了床单上，想伸手拍掉的时候他又不小心把床头柜上垒成一座危险的小山的汉堡包装纸和纸袋给推倒了，他完美堆砌起来的金字塔！

Dean伸出手，犹豫了一会又缩了回去，决定装作没看见一片狼藉的地毯，跷着脚继续津津有味地看电视。

已经两天了，直到现在他回想起Sam张大嘴巴的愚蠢表情都会忍不住想笑，当John告诉他“不是你就是他，这次我需要个帮手”的时候。

Sam抗议说他还要为考试做准备，但是在Dean开口嘲笑Sam主动接过任务之前，他的兄弟咬了咬牙，抢先做好了心理准备，“好吧，”Sam大声宣布，“但是回来之后我要跟Dean住一个房间。”

John的表情不太愉快：“为什么？”

Sam从鼻腔里发出一个不满的声音，他抓了抓头发，剪短的卷发像小狼崽的颈毛一样四处乱乱地支楞着。他尖锐地讽刺道：“难道你很想跟一个Alpha同处一室？”

上帝啊。Sam甚至还在跟John针锋相对。如果John是对Dean露出此时此刻脸上的表情的话，Dean绝对会提前二十四小时系好鞋带收拾行李能跑多远跑多远。

当然内心里他很清楚Sam说的是实话，至少是一部分实话。两个Alpha的信息素天生就会产生强烈的排斥反应，尤其是John和Sam这种性格强势的Alpha，每次待在Impala车厢而他俩又不幸地吵起来的时候，Dean都觉得如果信息素可以变成实体它们八成已经开始尝试杀死对方了。

这就是为什么每个家庭都需要一个Omega，至少生理课本和Omega保护协会的传单是这么告诉他的，但Dean觉得他们写的都是狗屎，因为上一次他试图释放信息素缓和气氛的时候结局是Sam怒气冲冲地把他拖到加油站的厕所里来了一发，狗娘养的，他的膝盖差点在瓷砖上磨破皮了。

但显然，不管两个Alpha有多么讨厌对方的信息素，Dean都清楚这才不是主要原因，Sam也心知肚明。

他只能祈祷爸不会意识到这一点。毕竟他的两个儿子已经不像小时候那样可以理所当然地黏在一起了，男孩们不仅五官长开身材抽长，流淌在血液里的本能也在身体里肆意舒展，年轻的汗淋淋的荷尔蒙在每一个他们能够触碰的空间里纠缠。

John又皱了下眉毛，但是没说什么：“随便你。”

Sam把短猎枪和银匕首塞进背包里的时候警告Dean：“老老实实待在汽车旅馆，懂吗？”

Dean靠在床上刚展开他的色情杂志，听了之后转头露出一个八颗牙齿的标准笑容，故意拖长了语调懒洋洋地回答：“Yes, sir-”

Sam的喉结在皮肤下面快速滚动了一圈，“Shut up, jerk.”

然后，随着Sam甩上房间门，这个双人间彻彻底底变成了Dean的天堂。想想看，他有两天甚至三天的时间完全属于自己，他可以尽情躺在床上看十三号星期五或者无聊肥皂剧，把吃剩的外卖包装袋团成一团随手丢在床头。

Dean差点就忘了这是他跟Sam共同分享的房间。或者说，他潜意识里知道，但他故意忘了。直到敲门声响起来那一刻。

Dean冲过去打开门的时候嘴巴里还塞满了薯片，他鼓着脸颊抬起眼，发现浑身脏兮兮的Sam站在门外，头发一缕一缕耷拉下来，像只刚在土里打过滚的小狗。

“哇哦，Dude，”Dean吹了声口哨，“跟你泥地摔跤的那个妞儿够辣吗？”

“特别辣，”Sam撒手把背包随便扔在地板上，幽幽回答道，“它会挖出Omega的腺体再把他们撕成两半。”

Dean闭上了嘴巴，觉得有阴风从脖颈后面凉飕飕地吹过去。

等到Sam洗完澡，他一边用毛巾擦头发一边走了过来，到床边的时候猛地停下了动作。

“Dean-”

Dean转过头，脸上还带着看电视剧看到一半凝固的笑容和嘴角的薯片残渣。他应该再警觉点，预警雷达像对着他爸一样敏锐，但他没有。Dean眨了眨眼睛：“嗯？”

Sam盯着床单上Dean留下的鬼知道什么东西的果酱和碎屑：“你居然在我床上吃东西？认真的？”

“噢——”Dean应该找点辩解理由敷衍他恼火的兄弟，但他想不出有什么可辩解的，于是他放弃了，“噢。”

而Sam脸上的表情表明他很想痛痛快快揍Dean一顿然后用他的脸去擦床单。

“等等！”Dean连忙大叫道，“你猜怎么着，我知道你为什么这两天这么这么暴躁了！”

“如果你敢提到更年期或者内分泌失调任何一个字我就立刻揍你。”Sam说。

“真没劲。”Dean撅起嘴唇，“今天是二十二号，Sammy，你的易感期到了。”

Sam低头想了一下，易感期的Alpha对信息素的敏感程度会大大增强，这让他们更容易被同类Alpha激怒，或者被Omega吸引。通常情况下针对Alpha的抑制剂会有作用，但不知道为什么这两天的情况开始失控，他能听见脑子里Alpha烦躁地咆哮，渴望对Omega和任何威胁到他对Omega所有权的东西亮出獠牙。

“有道理。”他说。

Dean露出的得意笑容只持续了不到半秒，下一刻Sam就抓住他的肩膀把Dean摔到了他自己那张床上。

被压在下面的Dean大叫起来开始拼命挣扎，他看上去像只被汽车轮胎卡住的猫：“操，等等，别——”

Sam卡住他的手肘关节把他的反抗跟蜷缩的身体一起碾平，如果这里有个信息素探测器的话Dean一定能看到所有那些生理指数都开始疯狂飙升。他几乎只花了几秒钟时间就放弃了挣扎，Alpha刀尖一样锐利的信息素对他来说浓稠甜蜜得简直能拉出糖丝，他的浑身上下每块肌肉都在黏糊糊地融化。Dean晕乎乎地抬起胳膊，方便Sam脱掉他的T恤，胸膛和肚皮露了出来，就像撬开一只蚌壳，Sam充满兴趣地观察着内里奶白色的珍珠层。

“这就是为什么你不该激怒我。”

***  
Sam把Dean的内裤扒到脚踝上的时候，Dean还象征性地蹬了下腿表示抗议，但由于接下来Sam顺势握住他小腿的动作，这让他比起反抗更像是欲拒还迎。

Sam的手指顺着小腿肚柔软的弧线摸了上去，蜻蜓点水一样划过膝弯、大腿，最后停留在耻骨旁。被他触碰过的所有部位都像是魔法一样席卷起强烈的热量和欲火，Dean低声呻吟着，腿根情不自禁地摩擦着Sam的腰。

Sam掰开他的双腿时嗓音变暗了，有什么深沉的东西迅速地滑过他的喉咙，他盯着Dean的两套性器官。Dean知道他在看什么，通常来说他很少感到难堪，但平时他节省下来的羞耻心大概都花在了Sam身上，所以他也重重吞咽了一声，感觉脸颊正在发烧。

他湿了。该死的，而且Sam注视着他的神色甚至让他更湿了。

“你想要这个，Dean。”

我 _不_ 想要这个。

Dean非常希望他有充分的底气和足够厚的脸皮来说出这句话，但他不能。

比起在他弟面前难堪地赤裸然后高潮，他更想干脆地给Sam来次口活，比起温柔绵密的抚摸，他更希望Sam能做得粗暴一点。不是说他有什么特殊的性癖好，只是因为这能让这件事对他来说容易一点。温柔应该是留给爱人而不是兄弟的，而Sam看着他的眼神经常让他产生倒错的羞耻感。

虽然他们已经结合了而且除了死亡没什么能扭转这个事实，但Dean也真心希望他的兄弟能少在地狱的烤肉架上跟他大眼瞪小眼几年。

“想让我给你口交吗，嗯？舔到你高潮？”Alpha比平时更尖锐更恶劣的声音从Dean头顶传过来，每个字都裹着浓郁的信息素砸得他头晕。

操。

Dean想说点什么来调侃，但嘴巴刚刚张开词语就变成了一声短促的抽气。

Sam已经自顾自地拨开了那两片嫩红色的阴唇，湿润的皮肤分开的时候发出了色情的水声。不知道是Dean的错觉还是什么，他总觉得它们比之前要敏感得多，颜色从粉变成淡红色，这种发现让他整个人都在发红。

“还记得在加油站厕所里的那次吗？”

Sam突然问，他的手指充满技巧地从上向下揉弄着那条湿哒哒的窄缝，嫩肉在他手心里展开又拼命收紧的感觉真的就像某种软体生物，失去了介壳的保护任他拿捏。

他不该这么想的，但事实上这种把Dean掌握在手里的感觉简直棒得要命，他就像喝醉酒一样有点上头。

Dean翻了个白眼，声音有点咬牙切齿：“我们去过的加油站厕所也太多了，”数量只比他们在厕所乱搞的次数少那么一点点，“所以我不记得，太抱歉了。”他说抱歉的语气就像要把这两个字甩到Sam脸上似的。

“没关系，”Sam从善如流地回答，然后被Dean踹了一脚，“你第一次帮我口交的那次？我答应也会给你舔的那次？”

现在记忆跟随着Sam的描述慢慢回笼了，它们不仅涌进了脑子里，还有点太清楚了，夹杂着很多Dean不太想记得的细节。Sam皮肤上肥皂和荷尔蒙的气味，他漂亮的垂下来的眼睛，那对榛绿和浅棕色混合的瞳孔会因为快感放大，他把手指插进Dean的短发里低声叫他名字的方式。

“但当时被爸给打断了。”

Dean运转缓慢的大脑终于反应过来Sam说这些是想干什么，他试图合拢双腿阻止Sam接下来的动作，但顺带夹紧了Sam的手可能是火上浇油。

“别——”

但是Sam已经低下了头，Dean眼睁睁看着他弟弟挺翘的鼻梁和绷紧的嘴唇凑近，即使从这个角度看过去Sam也英俊得要命，带着青春期男孩特有的青涩的性感。裹挟着热气的呼吸落在他的小腹上。

因为性激素的原因Omega的体毛要更加稀疏，虽然Dean极其痛恨（“我觉得它有损我的男子气概！”），但是Sam得承认他对这一点有种病态的迷恋。干净的性器官看起来更像是艺术品而不是什么淫秽下流的部分，让人产生某种关于神圣或者母性的联想。

放开手的时候狭窄的肉缝会重新闭紧，后天发育的器官像小女孩的一样稚嫩，它出现在Dean的皮肤上就像一条小小的伤口，从穴口流下来的液体摸上去跟鲜活的血液有着同样的触感。

也许对于Dean来说它真的是一道伤口，撕裂了Dean一直以来尽力维护的坚硬外壳，湿漉漉黏糊糊的内芯从缺口处溢出来，像棉花填充物一样柔软，像砂糖一样湿润。Dean讨厌这个，他当然会，他讨厌暴露自己的软弱和恐惧。

可怜的Dean。Sam的手指顺着皮肤的边缘慢慢摸过去，Dean在他手掌下不安地轻轻颤抖，他胸腔里几乎怀着一种令人战栗的怜悯。从来得不到足够的安全感。

在Sam长到比Dean高之前他从来没有注意到过这一点。那个时候Dean是他的偶像，他的目标、锚定点和保护伞，在他心里Sam总觉得他哥应该无所不能所向披靡，就像Dean一直以来都是的那样。

直到Dean分化成了Omega。

***  
Sam甚至还能清晰地回想起那个有点滑稽的场景。Dean把自己反锁进厕所里，信息素的香气像一大块浇上蜂蜜的苹果派，隔着一层门板还源源不断地泄漏出来，而他慌慌张张地拼命拍门，喊得差点让隔壁的房客打电话报火警。

直到John过来把Sam从房间里拽走，他才从手足无措的状态中恢复过来。Dean的信息素从他的鼻尖消失了，但却在心头挥之不去。

Sam在John的房间里烦躁地走来走去，隔着一堵墙隐隐约约地听见John似乎在跟Dean说什么，语气安慰又强硬。不知道为什么这突然就让他感到恼火，Dean就在那边，作为一个Omega，跟Sam以外的Alpha共处一室，而那个Alpha甚至在对着Dean下命令。他几乎被冲昏了大脑，控制不住冲过去宣示主权的冲动。

冷静点，Sam Winchester，他告诉自己。那是你哥，不是随便哪个发情的Omega，更不是街边五十美元就可以来上一次的妓女。所以停止你的幻想。

但心理暗示发挥的作用少得可怜。他身体里的Alpha本能像支弦上的箭一样绷紧，咆哮着要回到那个新分化的Omega身边，它能感觉到他们之间的信息素再契合不过，他是为Sam而生的，他应该属于Sam。

他从来没有觉得这么渴望，他的嗓子干得快要冒烟了，欲望像黑洞一样在房间里无边无际地蔓延。

Dean。

Sam鬼使神差地从背包里翻出了一件Dean的格子衬衣，是前两天Dean不小心落在床头的。洗过很多次的布料足够柔软，衣角磨出了细小的线球，织物的纹路变得模糊不清。他忍不住对着它幻想他哥皮肤的触感。

Sam深吸了一口气，凑近把脸颊埋了进去。上面当然没有Dean那种信息素，但是有另一种廉价洗衣粉的清香，混合着Dean身上特别的气味，像只已经旧了但还是每晚都抱着入睡的布偶熊。他重重地吞咽着，合身的牛仔裤突然就变得太紧了。

上帝啊。Sam有点绝望地想，他竟然闻着他哥的衣服勃起了，他的变态程度一定在今天达到了人生的巅峰。

更要命的是，更多的信息一起涌了进来。他开始回想起Dean的眼睛，金绿色瞳孔透过浓密卷翘的睫毛扑闪着亮闪闪的光，他鼻梁上星星点点像巧克力碎屑的雀斑，他红润饱满的嘴唇，开口时舌尖会探出一点点。回想起Dean到底有多么漂亮，当他走进酒吧时男人和女人们是如何直勾勾地盯着他。想起那些一直存在，但Sam从来没有注意过的东西。

Dean是他的兄长，他的偶像，他的锚定点和保护伞，从出生起Dean就一直待在他旁边，见鬼，大概连他的尿布都是Dean换的。Sam怎么可能对他产生不该有的性欲？

但是从今天开始事情突然变得不一样了，好像他终于学会了睁开双眼重新打量身边的一切。Dean分化成了一个Omega，他坚不可摧的外壳突然裂开了一条口子，Sam屏住呼吸向里窥探着一个完全陌生的世界。他仍然是Sam崇拜的对象，可同时也失去了那道偶像神圣的光环，他变成了一个可以猎获和征服的目标。他的猎物。

Sam低喘着，慢慢解开自己的皮带扣，握住硬得发疼的阴茎。

他能听见John走出房间关门的声音，脚步声向外渐渐消失，大概是去给Dean买抑制剂了。

Sam靠着墙边坐下来，闭上眼一边幻想他哥一边自慰。手掌从下向上捋过去的时候，他在想Dean漂亮的脊背线条，臀部在紧窄的牛仔裤里包裹出清晰的形状，想Dean从来不懂得兄弟之间应该保持的界限，洗完澡会大大咧咧地裹着浴巾走出来，水珠从肩颈淡褐色的雀斑上滚落。之前Sam只会把Dean的衣服甩到他身上让他穿好，但此刻它们统统变成了性幻想的加工素材。

察觉到高潮临近，Sam不自觉地加快了手上的动作，他仰起脖颈，脑袋向后抵在了墙壁上，好像这能让他跟Dean距离更近一点。Alpha的犁鼻器拼命捕捉着空气中若有若无的信息素粒子，哪怕只有一丁点都像引线上的火星在他大脑里炸开大片大片的烟花。

他能听见那堵墙后细微的呻吟，像猫爪一样反复撩拨着他的理智，把它扯到岌岌可危的地步。Sam的喘息声越来越沉，心脏跳得他鼓膜发疼。就在突然一瞬间，快感像电流一样击打在他的脊椎上，他的理智断线了，无数白光在他眼前炸开，射在手里的时候甚至没意识到自己大声叫出了Dean的名字。

“Sa-Sam——”

突然响起的哭叫把还沉浸在高潮余韵中的Sam吓了一跳，他条件反射地从墙边弹开了，好像那块突然变成了烧红的铁板。

下一秒他才反应过来，想明白的一瞬间，他浑身上下所有部件都在轰鸣声中停止了运转，他好像一辆引擎失灵的汽车被钉在了原地，只有心脏跳得更加激烈，在狭小的旅馆房间里敲出震耳欲聋的回响。

那是Dean的声音——Alpha本能在他耳边尖叫着，他哥，刚分化的Omega，正在隔壁发情，乞求他的标记，他到底在犹豫什么？但另一道声音冷静地告诉他，那只是因为Dean现在脑子里除了结合热和Alpha的结之外跟块糨糊似的，而Sam恰好是离他最近的Alpha，仅此而已。

但是听从理智的指挥突然变得极其困难。

他的大脑又开始飞快地胡思乱想，虽然汽车旅馆的隔音烂得跟露天电影院似的，但Dean的声音也不该这么清晰这么响亮，除非、除非——

Sam的呼吸停滞了，大脑乱轰轰地缺氧。

——Dean就在墙的另一端，靠着墙叫Sam的名字自慰。

有那么一瞬间他真想立刻冲过去，把Dean按在墙上，或者床上，甚至地板上，管他是哪儿。他会无视Dean所有的挣扎和尖叫，不顾一切地打开他的身体，给Omega打上自己的标记，甚至不在乎John会是什么反应，操，他可能会拿猎枪打断Sam的腿。

门锁的响声打断了Sam疯狂生长的思绪，他愣了一秒，身体在大脑反应过来之前已经跑了过去。他踹开隔壁的房间门，发现Dean正站在门口，晕乎乎地摆弄门链和锁孔，脸颊因为欲望和汗水烧得通红。

看到Sam他甚至抬起头迷迷糊糊地叫了一声“Alpha”，然后才甩了甩头嘀咕出“Sam”。

老天啊。Dean手里甚至还攥着一把枪，鬼知道他跑出门是想干什么，没准是在大街上随便找个Alpha用枪威胁人家掏出那玩意儿。

“你想去哪儿，Dean？”

“滚开，Sam。”Dean威胁道，如果不是他的声线都在打颤他的伪装实在是非常成功，“让我自己解决这件事。”

是啊是啊你肯定能处理好它，比如说按住哪个无辜的Alpha用屁股强奸他。

Sam开始怀疑生理课本上教他“发情期的Omega会变得格外敏感和脆弱，需要Alpha信息素的安抚，第一次发情期尤其危险，Omega出现分化的迹象时需要及时让他们处于安全的空间”是不是都是骗傻逼Alpha的鬼话，可能是Omega保护协会的阴谋，目的是让Alpha送死。

在Dean试图推开Sam的时候，Sam一手敲在了Dean的后颈上，Omega闷哼一声，身体软绵绵地倒进了他怀里，Dean的身体比他想象中的轻，他甚至都没注意过什么时候开始Dean跟他说话都要稍微扬起下巴。Dean躺在他怀里就好像真的属于他， **他的** ，而不是跟在爸身后的小士兵。

Sam抱着Dean想了想，掏出手铐把他锁在了床上。

Dean没过多久就醒了过来，一边挣扎一边大叫，金属手铐在床头的栏杆上撞得哗啦啦作响。Sam不得不花力气按住Dean，担心他伤到自己。他以为这会很困难，但实际上出乎意料的轻松，Dean几乎没什么力气，对于Sam的触碰反应却格外激烈，哑着嗓子翻来覆去地大骂。Sam觉得自己正把手放在一大团温热湿软的布丁上，甜蜜的焦糖和蜂蜜味道在空气中打旋。

Omega信息素的气味拼命地往他的犁鼻器里钻，但Dean换着花样的咒骂和挣扎让他甚至半点旖旎心思都没有，光是把Dean按在床上就够精疲力尽的了。

在Dean试图去踹Sam的时候，Sam终于忍无可忍一把抓住了Dean的脚踝。“闭嘴。”

命令式的语调自然而然地冒了出来，他说出的每个字突然都裹上了一层强势锐利的Alpha信息素，把Omega钉在原地。

Dean猛地安静下来，睁大眼睛看着Sam，一塌糊涂的大脑好像还没想明白他为什么会乖乖听话。

“很棒。”Sam继续说，“就像这样。”尽管他心知肚明这是信息素和Alpha Growl的作用，但一个顺从的Dean仍然激起了他内心某种阴暗而隐秘的欲望，它像深沉的噩梦一样从眼后滑过去。Sam口干舌燥，甚至不知道自己究竟在渴望什么。

直到John回来，Dean注射了抑制剂之后，那种强烈的饥饿感才缓慢地退潮。Sam终于敢重新看向Dean的眼睛。

Dean缓过来之后拍了拍Sam的肩膀，开玩笑说如果不是Sam把他绑了起来，他八成冲出去随便找个Alpha跪下来乞求他的阴茎。

他哥看上去很想活跃一下尴尬的气氛，但Sam看着他，一点也不想笑。直到Dean开始心虚，露出好像被刺扎了一下似的表情，他才呼了口气，面无表情地告诉Dean：“不，你只会用枪逼别人标记你。”

作为Sam人生中第一次撞上Omega发情期的经历，它不仅跟什么色情八竿子打不着关系，而且实在是糟糕透顶，换成正常人八成就从此患上Omega发情期PTSD。

但显然Sam不在正常人的范围，他属于青春期性欲旺盛对着树都能勃起的青少年。

所以当他一星期内第四次从大汗淋漓的梦里醒过来，发现内裤里一片黏腻的时候，他终于确定了自己到底想要什么。

***  
温彻斯特从来都不是一个正常家庭的样本，从过去到现在。这事并不仅仅关乎猎鬼、恶魔或者家族诅咒什么的，还包括异常的童年、缺失的家庭教育，以及家人之间扭曲模糊的界限。也许Dean根本就不知道这一点，Sam想，也许他甚至以为他对兄弟强烈的爱和保护欲仅仅是血浓于水的亲情的表现。

所以，人生中第一次Sam掀开被子发现自己的生理反应，结结巴巴地求Dean帮忙的时候，他是真的不懂该怎么做。但是就像他们遇到过的所有事情一样，它开始迅速滑出正常轨道。

他开始想要更多。一旦第一个要求被轻而易举地满足，第二个、第三个甚至更多就源源不断冒了出来。

他可能是有点贪得无厌，但更要命的是Dean每一次都会屈服。每一次。上帝啊，Dean甚至会哭，在他被Sam标记的时候。他抽噎着跟Sam道歉，说没人活该跟他这样的人永远绑定在一起，根本不知道他的泪水对Sam的欲望来说就像火上浇油。

他把所有的责任和愧疚都全部揽到自己身上，让Sam产生一种轻飘飘的错觉，好像发生这一切全都是Dean的错似的，都怪他不知疲倦一味付出的爱。

但Sam不想这样。 **事情不是这样的。**

“操，Sa-Sam——”

Dean重重地喘息着，在Sam舔舐他的雌性性器官时手指抓紧了Sam的头发。湿热的舌面碾过嫩肉的感觉跟手指截然不同，连有点粗糙的舌苔触感突然都变得清晰无比。他觉得下腹又酸又软，好像有一股绵密的热流从耻骨涌上来。

Sam用舌尖描画着柔软的边沿，每一次都会引起肉缝湿软的颤抖。他的动作因为那个关于伤口的联想变得更加温柔和缓慢，但这仍然给Dean带来了强烈和混乱的快感，他夹紧双腿大声呻吟着，手指扯得Sam发根传来一阵轻微的刺痛。“Sammy，别，嗯……”

如果说Dean的抗拒有什么作用的话，那就是让Sam更加兴奋了。他了解Dean，就像Dean了解他一样，他知道他哥拒绝不是因为他不想要，他只是感到羞耻，感到罪恶，不想承认这种背德的快感。

在两个人的关系里Dean总是扮演着保护者和奉献者的角色，对Sam的索取有求必应。只要Sam想，他甚至愿意跪下来给Sam口交，但他几乎每次都会拒绝Sam同样的请求。

“我只是希望你也舒服，Dean。”Sam喃喃道，Dean的呼吸因为他直白的下流话变得急促起来，“打开腿。你知道我会让你爽翻的。”

Dean头晕眼花，Alpha浓郁的信息素几乎让他没法思考，也许理智还在做徒劳的挣扎，但他的身体已经选择了屈服。他发现自己情不自禁地张开腿，穴口兴奋地流水，顺着腿缝滑到床垫上。

Sam的舌头探进了那个湿漉漉的小洞里。Dean惊喘一声，一只手抓紧了床单。他的阴茎也勃起了，顶端冒出透明的滑液。

他下定决心要碾开他占有的每一部分，那块软肉在侵犯中像块黄油一样迅速融化，每一寸褶皱在颤抖中可怜兮兮地展开，像被揉碎的花瓣，顶端还沾着半透明的露水，在摆弄中扯出一条细细的银线。

Dean情不自禁咬住了自己的拇指，希望自己发出的抽噎不要太狼狈。每次舌尖自下而上滑过红肿的阴蒂时，因为强烈快感而产生的泪水都会在眼眶里聚集，他发出模糊不清的尖叫，感觉穴口像个坏掉的水龙头一样往外淌水，而那更方便了Sam的动作，每一次都会响起细小而淫秽的水声。

那道肉缝让Sam联想起很多无脊椎软体动物，剥去外壳内脏团脆弱地瑟瑟发抖。它不该出现在那儿，就像他哥身上不该有什么软弱，但它总能唤起一种倒错的性幻想。

Sam撑开Dean湿透了的穴口，大拇指陷进去一个指节。窄缝肉嘟嘟地包裹住他，像婴儿吮吸一样牵扯着他的手指。内里很热、很湿、很软，有一切能让雄性生物发疯的优点，但最要命的是它非常紧，紧得好像Sam不该把手指插进他哥身体里，即使他们已经乱搞过不止一次，Dean还是会皱紧眉头，全身都泛起不正常的淡红色。

第一次发现这点时Sam稍微有点被吓到了，连忙把手指拔出来问他疼不疼，Dean不耐烦地去扒Sam的牛仔裤，握住他勃起的阴茎往自己下面引。

“C'mon，不会比被狼人抓还疼的，尽管对我粗暴点，Sammy。”

Dean总是表现得非常强硬，有时候Sam看着他会联想到负伤的野兽，把血迹斑斑的后腿藏起来，冲每个入侵他的领地的生物警惕地咆哮。但他允许Sam对他做任何事情，只要他想。只要他需要。

所以Sam可以拨开Dean极力掩藏的性器官，可以直接触摸Dean最脆弱最柔嫩的部分，软肉绞紧他的手指时的颤栗总能激起Sam一阵不正常的迷恋。

Sam推开Dean的手，拒绝了他的要求，继续充满耐心地给他扩张。Dean会先烦躁地催促，然后是晕头转向地呻吟，最后带着沙哑的哭腔请求Sam进入。

Dean总是粗暴地对待自己的痛苦，说服自己沉浸于跟弟弟乱伦的快感是错误的，把罪恶感都揽到自己身上。但Sam试图向他证明这没错。

**事情不是这样的。不是因为Dean做了或者没做什么，他们才会对亲兄弟产生病态的依恋。**

**这就是他们的生活。这就是他们为何而生。**

“它很漂亮。”Sam抬起头说。Dean看着他，眼睛里还带着泪水，显然没反应过来：“什么？”

“这里。”Sam又揉了一下那条泛红的肉缝，Dean惊喘一声，没忍住的呻吟从嘴边冒了出来，“你也很漂亮。你是我遇见过的世界上最棒的人，所以停止说那些没人活该跟你待在一起的狗屎。”

Dean呆呆地眨了两下眼睛，好像突然失去了语言功能。

Sam也没有等待他的反应，卡住Dean的腰让他换了个姿势跪趴在床上，手指又插进湿得一塌糊涂的小口里搅了两下，确保Dean已经准备好之后终于把硬得要命的阴茎插了进去，顶端准确地撞上Dean的敏感点。

“等等，我，”Dean的话说到半截就呛住了，剩下的句子被撞成支离破碎的尖叫，“操，操，Sam，我已经，啊——”

Dean的身体突然绷紧了，被照顾了很久的肉穴本来就在高潮的边缘徘徊，强烈又连绵不断的快感像潮水一样冲刷过他的肌肉和交感神经，在跟他弟滚到一起之前他从来不知道雌性性器官竟然能带来这么可怕的快感，跟射精的感觉截然不同。

“射出来吧，Dean。”Sam的声音低哑而轻柔，好像摇篮曲一样温和地划过他的耳蜗，而那在荷尔蒙的催化下足以变成最强烈的刺激。

Dean抓紧了床单，可怜的布料快被他扯碎了，持续的性高潮源源不断地拍打着脊椎，时间像拉丝的芝士一样被扯得又细又长，以至于他几乎不能思考，脑子里只有永无止息的快感，还有那个带给他快感的人。Sam。

Dean低声呜咽起来，嘴里含糊不清地重复Sam的名字。他的小腿肚和脚趾都在绷紧和抽搐，他能感觉到下面的小洞像失禁一样湿淋淋地涌出一股接一股的水，滴滴答答地打湿了身下的床单，纯白的织物跟汗水与滑液混合在一起染成大片大片的深色。

连高潮的余韵突然都变得无比绵长，Dean浑身上下每块肌肉都又酸又软，几乎没有力气支撑自己跪趴的姿势，还好Sam及时抓住了他，否则他可能会跌倒在自己的体液里。

Dean晕乎乎地把脸埋进手臂里，累得一个字都不想说，但是Sam的手指从背后缓慢地刮蹭着他的脖颈，充满占有欲地揉捏着皮肤下敏感的信息素腺体，Dean喘息着，立刻就绝望地发现身体又兴奋了起来，还没射精的阴茎冒出大颗大颗透明的前液。

“嗯，”Sam沉吟着，声音里充满好奇。他说话时的语气好像是在生物课的操作台上解剖一只兔子，或者书呆子在进行什么严肃的学术实验，反正不该是一边操他哥一边对Dean说下流话，“让我们看看你究竟能高潮多少次，Dean。”

Dean整个人僵住了，条件反射地往前爬了两步想跑，但又被Sam一把捞了回来，滑出半截的阴茎又重重顶了回去，碾开紧窄的内壁。Dean像是被电到一样哆嗦了一下，“Sa-Sam，不——”

但是Sam压住了Dean所有的挣扎，把所有注意力都集中在照顾Dean的感受上。即使不在发情期敏感的Omega还是射了一次又一次，湿透了的床单被他们弄得一塌糊涂。有一会因为Dean叫得太厉害，他不得不用手捂住Dean的嘴，担心他们的临时邻居会过来愤怒地敲门。Dean说不出话，只能小声地哽咽，眼泪安静地冲刷过脸颊。

太爽了。Dean完完全全被快感冲昏了头脑，其他事情都被他抛在了脑后。易感期的Alpha好像根本不会感到厌倦和疲惫，而Dean意识到自己在暗暗希望Sam永远都不会停下。

Sam把湿漉漉的Dean拖进浴室的时候，Dean觉得自己就像刚从浴缸里打捞出来的猫没什么区别。他浑身都是泪水、汗水、精液还有鬼知道什么液体，Sam也跟他差不多。

他们跌跌撞撞打开淋浴龙头应该是为了把身上洗干净的，但不知道为什么Dean发现自己又背靠在瓷砖上，两条腿缠着Sam的腰大声呻吟，迎合Alpha一次又一次的插入。温热的水流淋在他们的头发和皮肤上，Sam棕色的柔顺卷发打湿了黏在额前。Dean帮他把挡住视线的长发拨到耳朵后面，仰起头亲吻他的脸颊和嘴唇。

最后Sam把Dean抱到镜子前，Dean擦干净镜面上结满的炙热水蒸气，看见自己从脖颈开始浑身都布满了密密麻麻的吻痕和牙印，两颗乳头又红又肿。Sam也没好到哪儿去，Dean在他肩膀上留下的指印现在还没消退。

“狗娘养的，”Dean骂骂咧咧地抱怨，踢了踢Sam的小腿，“我他妈怎么穿衣服。”

Sam笑了一下，手指在那些痕迹上来回揉捏。

***  
但是推开浴室门之后Dean才意识到他们真正要面临的问题是什么。狭小的房间里充满了Alpha和Omega信息素的味道，Dean敢打赌他们打开窗户之后整栋旅馆的人都会知道他们究竟干了什么。

更糟糕的是Dean裹着浴巾站在自己床前的时候，他看着皱得像是在洗衣机里甩干了三天三夜的床单，还有上面乱七八糟的精斑和水渍，足足愣了十秒才开始崩溃：“靠，这张床我他妈该怎么睡！”

Sam耸了耸肩：“谁让你在我床上吃东西的。”

“不是吧，认真的？”Dean瞪大眼睛看着Sam，“你就因为这个——”说到这里他噎了一下，他从来没想过他还有能对Sam说出这句话的一天，通常都是他的弟弟巴拉巴拉地抱怨他的那些恶作剧穷极无聊，“操、操了我那么长时间？Sam Winchester你几岁了？”

Sam一点愧疚的表情都没有：“你先开始的，睡沙发去吧。”

Dean瞠目结舌，站在原地想了半天他能不能打电话向Omega保护协会报警。

“或者我可以把床分一半给——”Sam一边擦干发梢上的水珠，一边转过头看向他哥，说到一半的话突然变成了一句大吼，“Dean！！”

Dean飞快地把包装袋里的薯片残渣洒在Sam的床上，为了确保效果还认认真真地把香辛料倒空了涂上去。他把手指舔干净，咧开嘴得意地笑了起来：“现在跟我一起睡沙发吧，Bitch。”

Sam瞪着他，大概是在思考能不能家暴刚操过的Omega：“Jerk。”

于是最后他们两个都睡在了沙发上。

汽车旅馆的沙发很窄，两个手长脚长的大男孩必须像蝴蝶结一样紧紧缠在一起才能不掉下去。Sam把脚搭在Dean小腿上的时候Dean抗议了一句，但他弟立刻委屈地抱怨沙发太小他的腿根本伸展不开。Dean想了想，选择了退让，结果就是Sam把胳膊也搭了上来。

为了不让睡在外侧的Dean滚下去，Sam整个人像八爪鱼一样搂着Dean。他们之间的距离太近了，好像两个共享器官的连体双胞胎，贴在一起的皮肤传递着清晰的热量和荷尔蒙。

Dean联想起巨大无比的泰迪熊玩偶或者毛茸茸的金毛寻回犬，不禁第一百零一次思考起当初那个一丁点大的可爱弟弟到底是怎么长成这样的。

但是这件事突然就让他感到安心。好像不管发生了什么，Sam都能第一时间抓住他。他总是会。

于是Dean垂着脑袋，向下一点一点地、慢慢地沉入了梦乡。Sam柔和的呼吸落在他还滴着水珠的发梢上，像堪萨斯夏季傍晚的微风。

**Author's Note:**

> 然后在沙发上睡觉导致温彻斯特家两个男孩第二天走路都是一瘸一拐的，Dean不得不声称他和Sam在浴室打了一架，John的表情让他觉得还是系好鞋带收拾行李沿着高速公路能跑多远跑多远吧。


End file.
